1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper machine clothing forming a fabric formed by a large number of repeating units, wherein each repeat unit includes a paper-side woven structure having paper-side warp and weft threads and a machine-side woven structure having machine-side warp and weft threads, such that the paper side and the machine side woven structures are connected to each other by binding threads.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The invention relates to the production of graphic paper grades on high-speed paper machines, such that the paper speeds may be more than 1500 m/min, along with the width of the paper machine clothing more than 10 meters. A critical role in forming process of fabrics can be the thickness and woven structure used for paper-side and machine-side woven structure.
Depending on the specific application and/or customer-specific requirements for various production processes of graphic papers, there is an extremely wide range of requirements placed on forming fabric. For example, some of the forming fabric concerns may relate to the paper-side and machine-side side woven structure, the distribution of the supporting binding points and covering binding points of the binding threads connecting the paper-side and machine-side woven structures to each other. Other concerns in forming fabric may include the total thickness of the fabric.
Marking behavior and dewatering behavior characteristics of the fabric can be influenced by the configuration of the paper-side and the machine-side woven structure and by the distribution of the supporting binding points and covering binding points of the binding threads and by the total thickness of the clothing.